


Cold

by Wolf_of_Lilacs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Compliant, F/F, Female Tom Riddle, Implied Emotional Manipulation, Slight horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_Lilacs/pseuds/Wolf_of_Lilacs
Summary: Ginny dreams of a girl.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Atlanta_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlanta_Black/pseuds/Atlanta_Black) in the [October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/October_Flash_Fest_Part_Two) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Give me fem!slash with Tom and Ginny 👀👀 I don’t think i’ve Seen that yet but i’m Here for it
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short.

Ginny looks around the common room. No one is watching, absorbed in conversations and homework and Gobstones.

There’s a quill and inkwell at the top of her bag, in easy reach. She retrieves them and sets them beside the diary, slightly bent from her pocket.

_Harriet doesn’t notice me, Tommie_, she scrawls. _No one ever does._

_They will_, the diary writes back. _Just you wait, my girl._

*

Ginny dreams of a girl. She can’t be older than Percy, with black hair and black eyes and sharp cheekbones. She’s like Harriet, but stretched and sharp and just…not.

_This is wrong_, Ginny thinks. She can’t wake.

_No, it’s very right._

She smells of ink and old paper. She’s cold. Ginny revels in her embrace.

*

Ginny comes to on a cold stone floor, with Tommie Riddle—literal girl from months of dreams—hovering over her with a satisfied little smirk on her perfect mouth…

“It’s all right, Ginevra dear,” Tommie hums, brushing Ginny’s hair from her eyes with intangible, ghostly fingers. “I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me.”

“Harriet will save me,” Ginny whimpers. “What are you doing, Tommie? Why?”

You were so kind to me, Ginny wants to say. You listened to me when no one else ever did.

“Harriet may try, but she will never know you as well as I do.”

Ginny feels tears dripping down her cheeks, into her hair. It’s true. Harriet has never noticed her.

“Hush now. It won’t be long.” Tommie’s lips brush her forehead. Ginny blushes, even now.

“Remember,” Tommie murmurs, rising to her knees. “If you wake, then I have disappeared.”

Ginny’s eyes close. She hopes she doesn’t wake.


End file.
